minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
ScaryPig2000
About. Joining near the beginning of the 6th era, Scary_Pig2000 was introduced to the server by xXDogeEnricoXx Although technically joined on his alt Fat_Teef. The Beginning. When he joined, Doge showed him around and then said he could choose a place to settle, Scary chose Sweden although spelt it wrong when claiming it. It started as a small shack but then Scary decided it was too large of a claim so downsized to the Balearic Isles. The Balearic Isles were a peaceful chain of islands, however money was tight and Scary could only afford to claim the largest one, the smallest went to Aragon and the medium sized one went to another nation. Balearic Isles. As soon as they were fully claimed, Scary began to take down the hill, however, looking back on this what a dumb move that was smh. Anyway, A small town was built up there and an alliance with Aragon was formed. At the time, the town was in the Reichspakt to pay Doge back for giving me Money to make the town, but that would end soon. Scary finally got the other island back from the nation but Aragon wouldn't budge, and built a bride and a castle there under Doges command. When the European war began, the Balearics went into lockdown, 5 TNT and those islands were gone. Scarys entire population worked together to build boats and guns and cannons. At around this time, Scary was sick and tired of being in the Reichspakt and decided he was going to leave. However, Doge was not happy. Scary had never payed Doge back (like usual) and so xXDogeEnricoXx was mad. But I left anyway and sat back and look what happened. Doge was very angry and so me and Puppyx520 blew up the island and moved to somewhere better, although it would take a while. Korea - Beginnings ''' (im not too sure who it was but I think drac took me and Puppyx520 to korea) After the journey, Scary immediately set up camp as North_Korea, and built a large wall separating him from the other Korea. At this time Swag offered a loan to Korea -epic- and thus korea grew. (I still have not payed swag back either.) '''Korea It started with a hut and a lot of gigga drill breaker and soon grew into one '''of the largest towns in era 6. When beginning, it started near a huge mountain that needed removing which was the biggest project of Scary's. Soon it grew larger and larger and eventually moved capitals and changed its name to United_Korea as the south was claimed. At this time Leldy began building for Korea. Leldy built the UN building which had a lot of controversy, however thats a story for another time. Korea nearly had built on all of the land by this point and had moved nations countless times and been through 2 wars. Scary was surprised it still ran. Then, Leldy went inactive. The town became dormant and kept quiet(ish) for the rest of era 6. Near the end, a few more wars happened, Doge came and went and then the era ended. '''Era 7 - Beginning At the start of era 7, Scary wanted to make Sicily due to its size similarity's to korea and the building style for Italian was athletically pleasing, however Scary left because the town ran out of money. then Scary wanted to make Puerto_Rico as it was small and manageable, he got there and began to claim it, however, it became very dull and boring and so Scary sold it for 2k and moved on to a new town, The_Village. The Village Created very recently, the village was the 3rd town Scary made in era 7, It began near nexus but Tilted wanted it out so it moved up north, and then up north again, near the ice of Russia. It plans to grow big and become a 'peaceful' town although, not too big. It has permanently settled. Bans Just one, banned of discord forever for advertising, appeal worked and was unbanned. -EndCategory:Players